Hanging cords, such as cables or ropes for bearing banners or electrical wires for bearing strings of holiday lighting, is a tedious and awkward affair. Ad hoc methods of attaching cords, for example with screws, nails or other metal fasteners, are time consuming and it may be dangerous if improperly employed. Moreover, such ad hoc fasteners are generally unsightly and need to be removed from the house or structure when the cords are taken down. Specialty hangers for hanging such cords have been proposed in the past. However, most such specialty hangers are also difficult to install, and tend to be unsightly, especially once the decorative lighting is removed.
Accordingly, there is a need for a new device capable of hanging such cords which avoids the aforementioned problems in the prior art.